


Worthy Opponent

by dotchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: In the great gravel wars of 196x, subterfuge and deception are par for the course.Written in 2011.





	Worthy Opponent

The plan was supposed to have been perfect--even if the deal itself went awry, the Sniper would make some pretext to leave the table, the Spy would activate his Dead Ringer, and the hidden Demoman would trigger his bombs, blowing the whole table to smithereens and sending the enemy Engineer back to Respawn. The Package, protected by its thick casing, would have been safe from the explosion and they could have claimed it without further complications. 

Except as the Engineer and the Spy pointed their guns at each other, the Sniper stayed where he was and continued to make a show of cleaning his rifle. It wasn't until the Demoman screamed into the team earpiece for the Sniper to do something that the Sniper acted, raising his gun and firing in one swift motion-- 

\--at his own unseen teammate. 

All of the Spy's mental processes ground to a halt as he listened to the Demoman's dying gasps in his own headset. "What--" For all of his previous eloquence, his vocabulary was diminishing into single syllables. "Why?" 

The Sniper opened the Package, gathered the items Spy had offered for trade, gave each an additional inspection just to confirm their authenticity, and put them into the suitcase one by one. "'e paid more. Simple as that." 

"But you--and I--we--" 

"Yeah. I figured I needed that extra bit 'f leverage. For wot it's worth, I'm sorry it's 'ad t' come t' this--it's woi I talked Truckie out 'f not taking you prisoner, even though we prolly should." He relieved the Spy of all of his other weapons first, before plucking the revolver out of the other man's hand. "Guess this means we're over, now." 

The Spy watched as the Sniper handed the Package off to the Engineer before pointing his own gun back at him while the other man made off with the suitcase, his mind reeling with the weight of the Sniper's words. "You mean--zis your whole plan from zee beginning?" 

The Sniper raised an eyebrow. "Don't you do this sort 'f thing all th' toime?" 

The Spy felt his face flush. "How dare you--I would never--" 

"Don't mean ta interrupt you two lovebirds," the Engineer called from his getaway vehicle. "But we ain't got time for no spats." 

"You 'eard Truckie." The Sniper tipped his hat. "We can talk about this later, if you loike." 

"We'll do much more zan talk," the Spy hissed, visions of revenge dancing in his head now that his thoughts were in order once again. 

The Sniper stopped just long enough to give the Spy the smile that had melted his heart--now, it just twisted the metaphorical knife all the more. "Wouldn't expect anything less."


End file.
